1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical tools and more specifically to hand-held electrocautery devices.
2. Description of the Background
Electrocautery is the process of damaging tissue using electrical current that is widely used in modern surgery. Electrocautery may be performed to cut through soft tissue or to stop bleeding from small blood vessels. Electrocautery surgical devices are typically hand-held units that include a metal tip through which the electrical current is applied to the tissue.
An electrocautery stylus is a variety of electrocautery device that is commonly employed in surgery procedures. The metal tip of the stylus may be either sharp or dull. The advantage of a sharp, needle-like tip is precision in cutting and cauterization. Unfortunately, the sharp tip represents a hazard on the surgical field carrying with it the risk of needle-stick transmission of blood-borne pathogens.
Other surgical tools with sharp ends have covers that are employed to shield the sharp end of the tool from the surgical room personnel. Some of those covers take the form of separate pieces that may be detached from the surgical tool before use. In other cases, the cover is integrated with the device and must be retracted manually prior to each use of the device. For electrocautery styluses, such solutions are unsuitable because the stylus is used repeatedly during surgery and the repetitive step of removal or retraction of the cover would impede the tool's regular use.
Thus, there has been a long-standing need in the surgical art area for a needle-tipped electrocautery device that protects medical practitioners from accidental needle pricks while at the same time maintaining the utility of the device for the surgeon.